Prank
by MysteryPT
Summary: His day was good at first, but it's now ruined! Why! Akashi birthday fic, hope you like it! Sorry if it's not funny!


**MysteryPT: Yo, I'm back and it's now afternoon at my place. Well, I just remembered that today's 20 December! Y'know what that means!**

**Akashi's birthday!**

**Warning: OOCness, rushed story since I immediately made this once I remembered. Teiko AU... I guess?**

* * *

The entire Generation of Miracles woke up with the same thing in their mind, Akashi's birthday. What did they prepare for their special captain with that extraordinary love with scissors?

"Kise-kun, you're here finally." the phantom sixth player said flatly. The said honey-eyed blond hugged his fellow teammate without doubt and shame.

"Kurokocchi! I thought I was the only one who remembered about our meeting for Akashi's birthday planning we made a week ago!" Kise yelled. At first, they thought there were only the two of them, when suddenly they heard some noise.

"Yo, Tetsu! Kise, you're here too!"

"It's not that I really wanted to be here or what.. Oha Asa told me not to get too close with a Sagittarius."

"Do you guys.. (munch munch) .. Have.. (munch munch) .. More Maiubos?"

"You guys came too? Dai-chan, where's your bag?"

"It's a good thing you all came." Kuroko said, smiling slightly.

"So, what are we going to do?" Momoi asked.

"Okay, so..."

* * *

It was a really nice day for an Akashi Seijuurou. He walked all the way to school without any trouble. At home everyone said happy birthday to him. He wondered what would happen at school? Surely no one would dare play a prank on him. Or, would they?

Akashi shrugged off that mind when he reached the front gate. He looked at Midorima who quickly approached him.

"Akashi, you have to quickly go to the gym!" Midorima said, slightly panic. Akashi, curious, followed the tall tsundere to the gym.

"What... Is this?" Akashi's eyes widened. He was now looking at the locker room, just like he remembered, unless this time the locker room was in a mess. Towels and basketballs were everywhere. Some lockers were opened. Everything weren't in place.

"Who did this?" Akashi asked everyone in the room, including the Generation of Miracles. He was enraged when no one answered. He pulled out his scissors and started threatening every single organism.

_'That's our target! Now, on how we can steal it...' _

"Oh well, clean this up." Akashi said, sighing. No one dared to say no. They obediently pick up every towel and ball, closing every opened locker and returning every single thing back to where it should be.

"Akashi, pick up some too!" Aomine cried out.

"Why should I?" was the answer everyone heard.

"Because you are the captain, and captains give examples to their members." this time it was Midorima who spoke.

"No. Now everyone quickly clean this up, and start practicing." Akashi said. He sat in the middle of the room to monitor.

"Aominecchi! You pick up that one!" a certain blond yelled loudly.

"No. You pick it up!" and those simple words ended up into curses and yells and battle cries. Battle cries? Yes. Battle cries.

"Aomine, Kise. Double your training menu later." but he was simply ignored. The loud duo continued fighting continuously. They even started pushing each other. Until finally Aomine pushed Kise too hard that Kise bumped to Akashi and both of them fell.

"Triple it." Still, no reaction from the two. And without Akashi noticing, no one bothered to stop and look at them, or even yell in horror or so.

"You are all too slow, pick up the pace." Akashi ordered. But still, no one seemed to bother him.

"If you still haven't finish doing this after eight, I will triple your training." the redhead threatened. Again, no one held any heed to his order.

_'I am.. Ignored?' _Akashi thought. He couldn't take it anymore. It's time for him to show his trump card. He put his right hand into his pocket. He tried to reach his special item which was...

_'Gone? My... It's gone?!' _Akashi thought. His brain was about to explode. He left abruptly after mumbling 'No practice this morning' loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

Nothing seemed to be right for Akashi today. He was ignored the teachers and the entire student body. He kept on losing his book and his scissors kept on appearing and disappearing.

No one did nicely in the basketball practice. Even Midorima's shots only made a basket a shot out of ten. Murasakibara failed in defensive. Aomine was much slower than usual. Kise's perfect copy failed. Kuroko didn't show up at practice. Momoi kept on bugging him with tournaments he knew didn't exist, even gave him fake papers. The other members were slacking off.

"Enough! Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta. Four of you come here! Two members go fetch Tetsuya and Satsuki!" Akashi ordered with a dangerous voice. Two freshmen ran outside and went to find both Kuroko and Momoi as fast as they could. The four Miracles walked casually towards Akashi as though nothing had happened.

"Yes, Akashi?" Midorima asked with false curiosity. He adjusted the frame of his glasses.

"We will wait until both Tetsuya and Satsuki are here." Akashi growled. Kise didn't even say anything. He only hoped that Kuroko was done.

* * *

"Now, can you tell me, which one of you planned this childish prank?" Akashi inquired, looking at every pair of eyes in front of him.

"I did, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stepped forward, raising his hand.

"Kuroko, don't!"

"Tetsu!"

"We all did it, Akashi." Momoi also stepped forward, grabbing Kuroko's shoulders.

"I see." Akashi closed his eyes. Was it becase of anger?

"Please return my scissors, Shintaro. I know it's with you now." Akashi then said. Oh no. Midorima had to think fast, or he wouldn't be able to see the next daylight.

"Kuroko, is it done?" Midorima whispered to the tealhead when he walked pass him.

"Yes." Kuroko whispered back. Midorima stayed normal, but then he spoke.

"Akashi, I will give you your scissors but it's in the manager's room." Midorima reasoned.

"Fine, show it to me." Akashi said. "Ryouta, Daiki and Atsushi, follow us too. Tetsuya, Satsuki, you st..."

"We are the only ones to know where your scissors is." Momoi quickly spoke. Akashi considered for a moment before he agreed to let all of them go with him.

* * *

"Here we are..." Kise muttered nervously.

Akashi opened the door and was astounded with what he saw. He simply couldn't believe his eyes.

"Otanjoubi Ometedou Akashi/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Akachin!" They all said in sync.

The room was decorated nicely. He was sure it's Kuroko and Momoi's work.

"Thank you." Akashi said. "But still, you do know that I will quadruple your training tomorrow... Right?"

"EEEH?!" They would definitely not see the daylight tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! It's so lame!**

**But would you still kindly review? Thanks!**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...**


End file.
